Ginnys dreamy boys
by Luna Malfoy 247
Summary: Walking alone just got weirder


Disclaimer: i own some of this story; the marvellous pairings and lemons and the o/c Lewis belong to me but other than that J. K Rowling owns almost everything else. Also a little heads up, this story contains rather a lot of swearing and a bit of violence plus rated M for a reason so please no one report me this is my first fiction after all so be nice. Anyway here go's nothing.

Ginny walked swiftly through the corridor to the Gryffindor common room as she entered she saw loads of young men playing all kinds of wizard games. So she sat on a sofa in the far corner and was reading her book silently. Harry Potter then came up to her and started trying to give her a hickey but she pulled away and rubbed her neck Harry looked at her what was wrong with his sweet little Ginny Weasley. While he was trying to figure it out so was she 'I have wanted Harry to try something like that for ages why am I pulling away?'. She looked at Harry he wasn't as good looking anymore he looked tacky and tired what was wrong with her she had liked him all her life why now when she could have him was she so un-attracted to him.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room Draco Malfoy had just dumped Pansy Parkinson and she was in tears. "Drakey please I can change just give me one more chance please." she spluttered he shook his head "no pansy I'm sick of you your way to clingy and you are not nice to look at and your personality stinks." Draco moaned "just leave me alone." He wanted something new something different he was sick of Slytherin girls they were boring. He thought of other people at Hogwarts that were nice looking with good personalities but his thoughts were interrupted by someone in the common room declaring it dinner time. The common room was empty quick as lightning. they had gone.

At the same time, in ravenclaw common room a rather left out Luna sat on a purple sofa. No ravenclaw boy liked her to tell the truth no one liked her well apart from Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry. Dumbledore walked in and looked around he had a nice looking boy that she hadn't seen before to his left and a unfamiliar looking girl on his right. The boy smiled at Luna who trying to make friends smiled back. The boy and girl looked very alike 'prehaps they're twins?' Luna thought.

"listen up ravenclaw house!" Dumbledore yelled "these are your two newest members Lewis and Marrianne whale."

The same thing had happened in Ginny's common room and all rooms over the school as everyone disappeared to lunch. While Ginny was eating she looked over to the Slytherin table she was sure she saw Draco wink at her, she thought it was her imagination but it wasn't. After lunch Ginny left on her own as her friends were still eating. She was walking alone down the corridor when she was pulled into a small and dark alcove and her lips met another pair she saw this as either a free snog or some weird person hitting on her. She thought it was her first idea and gave passion in this free chance she didn't hold back and didn't know who she was showing such passion to and hoped that it was a he . Luckily it was a guy but not just any guy it was only sex god Draco Malfoy she looked at him he had changed and despite her wanting to pull away, she couldn't stop and she was enjoying it all thoughts of Harry were wiped out her mind and replaced by the dazzlingly fit, hot,sexy and a lot of other things Draco. Suddenly she heard Draco ask a question but it was so faint she couldn't hear so she just nodded. After Draco leading her well far away from where they were she found herself lying on Draco's bed under Draco's sheets with her thong around her ankles and Draco's key in her ignition. They were having sex and she was enjoying it as the slow pace carried on she then found herself moaning for him to go faster but he just tormented her and got slower and she begged he would go faster and then he got so fast that she was screaming not only in pain but also in delight that was the best moment ever it got even better when Draco crawled close to her and whispered "Ginny please go out with me."

" I will if ..." she said

But then Blaise Zabini walked in on them looking shocked he threatened to tell if he couldn't be involved so that's how Ginny found herself between 2 handsome men that were so sexy it was unbelievable and they were fucking her in turns all through the night she was now Draco and Blaise's property she was untouchable.

-The next morning Ginny woke in Draco's dorm, in Draco's bed, under Draco's sheets but could find no Draco or her new friend Blaise. She walked into his en suite and used his toilet when she had finished draco stripped her and pulled her into the shower with him and Blaise they took avantage of each others naked bodies and had sex in the shower. Draco slammed into her which made her scream with pure delight but Blaise was more soft and gentle, after a bit of fun it was time to get ready for lessons. They got out the shower and snogged until their lips were tired and just lay there.

"Ok. My sexy friends what am I to do I have no way of repaying you for last night." Ginny moaned

Draco looked blankly at her before saying "What do you mean?"

She kissed him "Thanks to you boys last night was great so I have to make this morning great thats how it works in Gryffindor." she said

Draco whispered to her "Listen my hot, sexy new girlfriend without you being so fucking attractive last night couldn't of happened and before you ask yeah I did wink at you in the dining hall."she rolled on to him and her hips clashing against his he groaned and she muttered something "I never thought a guy like you could be so naughty." she said as she rolled over and snogged Blaise and clashed hips with him " and you Blaise Zabini tut tut tut santa isn't coming to you this christmas your on his very naughty list."

After her amazing night of sex, she tried to creep in to her common room but the golden trio were there waiting for her so she ran into the field so scared she looked around her nothing not no one but she double checked and Draco and Blaise were in the far corner of the field.

After grabbing her shoulder and turning her round until she was directly in front of them "Ginny where were you last night?" Ron yelled

Ginny smiled "I made some new friends we were practicing in their bedroom." while he still had grip of he shoulder.

"What were you practising?" he glared at her

"Just a bit of potions we made an amazing discovery." she smiled almost bursting into laughter

Harry was confused she hadn't been with any Gryffindor girls because they had been out shopping and Hufflepuff had all been in detention and Ravenclaw had been having a midnight tour/talk with Hagrid "therefore she had been with Slytherin's." Harry whispered but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud crack and a bang as he came out of dreamworld and saw Ginny there on the ground with a bloody nose and a busted lip. then who were to come running but her boyfriends Draco and Blaise. Draco snatched her up, nodded at Blaise then sprinted in to Hospital Wing. Blaise on the other hand, grabbed Ron by the cuff of his shirt and looked him in the eye "what the fuck you fucking wanker retared man-whore piece of shit." Blaise yelled "what on earth makes you think you can hit my and Draco's new girlfriend? who by the way is fucking brilliant in bed." he smiled as Ron's face went as red as his hair then Blaise proceeded to punch him in the balls and continued to punch the red hed in various places. One beating lead to another as Harry dragged Ron up from the ground and unaware of his own strenght gave and almighty punch that created a loud cracked which was Ron's nose as it snapped in two (A.N-WooHoo!Go Harry! Go Blaise! You beat that little fucker to the ground.) "what the fuck you stupid ginger prick don't you ever lay a finger on poor ginny weasly you aren't in control of her life." Harry announced then he looked at Blaise "and you better take care of her i know shes not mine anymore but i trust you but I don't trust Draco so please don't you abuse my trust."

While the outside fun was occurring Draco had taken Ginny to the hospital wing where she had been tucked up under the warm sheets of bed 5. Draco had been sitting there by the side of the bed whispering lightly to her she could hear perfect but had pretending to sleep the nurse had given her an injection that eased the pain but it sent them to sleep. "Please wake up Ginny I couldn't live without you now I thought I hated you but now I realise I love you I know its crazy and would never work out but trust me I love you" Draco whimpered nearly in tears " pull yourself together Draco malfoys don't cry."Ginny was amazed she had hated him all her life but now all of a sudden she loved him back. She jumped up wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Draco I love you too and don't worry everybody cries." she smiled then they stared into each others eyes Draco's were a beautiful shade of grey like shiny alluminium while Ginny's were light brown like deep pools of milk chocolate Draco leaned in and snogged her then Ron stumbled in assisted by a nearly in giggles Hermione both Draco and Ginny pulled apart then laughed as Ron was falling about "thank you Blaise." Ginny smiled "I love you too." Blaise smiled and kissed her forehead. Harry strutted over and looked at her "what Potter?" Ginny asked her hand grasping Draco's, Draco smirked they were already rubbing off on her. Blaise told Ginny about the fight just as she looked at Harry she saw a red Luna running towards her Luna shoved Harry out the way and smiled at Ginny's new friends. "OMG Gin are you ok?" she asked Ginny nodded Luna looked at Harry "did you do this you pale pug-faced twat?" Luna asked

Draco laughed Harry glanced at him and shoved Luna "do you think I'd do this to Ginny?" Harry asked Luna slapped him hard and he fell to the ground her brand new high heels did the rest.

"You are as pathetic as Ron and i suppose you don't know with you if she was yours you'd beat her and do as you wish with her." Luna remarked "but luckily she's gone and found two very attractive young men that not only meet her requests but also every other girl in the school is dying to get in bed with so ha you fuck brain piece of shit that should've been killed by voldemort ages ago ." Harry was hurt and ran away but ran into a bed and did a flip and fell on his face and now he was bleeding. Draco, Ginny, Blaise and Luna laughed. Ginny never thought that Luna could put so many swear words in 1 sentence. A rather good looking boy walked past the door Luna waved at him and signalled him to come over. "who's that?" Ginny asked.

"that guy is my rather good looking new roommate and hopefully my mate in something else." Luna smiled

Ginny smacked her hand "Luna." Luna smiled "Hey Lewis, this is my best friend Ginny and her boyfriends but well sort of man-friends Draco the blonde one and Blaise the dark haired one."

"hey I'm Luna's new roommate i'm into sport I wanted to be in slytherin but I'm in Ravenclaw and Luna so far is the only person to be nice to me." Lewis smiled

Blaise wandered off to speak to Lewis but Draco stayed by Ginny's side accompanied by Luna. Luna then stood up and pulled a bottle out her pocket and tip toed over to Ron who was sleeping and poured it in his drink no one asked her what it was and no one would know. when she came back to Ginny, Ginny was telling Draco why he should back to his room with Blaise. "I will be out in the morning cuz it wasn't a break just a nosebleed and i've got stitches on my lip I'm a lot better than my brother."

"Ginny I'm not leaving you." Draco smiled at her efforts.

"Draco mate you aren't going to win this battle i know her next move which is one of the reason we went to muggle London." Luna remarked insisting to Ginny what to do next.

Ginny looked into his eyes and said "please Draco leave me with Luna and talk to lewis I'm sure Luna would

love some details." Her eyes sent him straight into sorrow.

"Fine then but Luna look at me." he said looking into her eyes "look after Ginny please, Luna look after Ginny." Draco kissed Ginny and whispered something that made them both laugh. Then he was gone.

The girls spent all night chatting then Luna was told she had to go so she 'accidentally' fell down the stairs and Lewis brought her to the hospital wing and stay with her he had pretended to be her boyfriend. Which secretly he and Luna rather enjoyed so as a great final to her day he asked her out and she said yes. But the best bit of her brilliant day was when he kissed her because the nurse didn't think they were a real couple then Lewis had to go. The girl's carried on chatting. "you threw yourself down the stairs why?" Ginny asked

"because I made a promise to your fit boyfriend Draco and you don't break promises you make with sexy Slytherin men like him."Luna smiled that continued to a rating game.

"Lewis? in my opinion 100/10. 1 MILLION STARS" Luna smiled

"9/10 he's ok but not really my type." Ginny smiled "Draco? 1000/10."

"he is fucking amazing 99.9/10 99999.9 STARS." Luna smiled "Harry -1'000'0000'000000/10."

"-1'000'000'000'000'000'000'000/10." Ginny said and the game carried on til' way past midnight but at 3:59 both of them fell asleep luna had only lightly damaged her leg she was also out in the morning. Draco had been listening to the whole coversation and smiled because he knew a lot about each girl and was happy with himself. When the girls woke up all three boy's were in a semi-circle around the girls Luna woke first and grinned at the boys around her then threw the teddy the nurse had given her at Ginny she woke and saw the men. "Draco Malfoy your so nosey."Ginny smiled as he sat inbetween both girls. everyone exchanging grins then the nurse came over and said the girls could go.

"Lewis would you be so kind to take me to our dorm i need to change out of these dreadful clothes?" Luna smiled

"with pleasure Luna." Lewis smirked they said bye to the others and they left to have earth-shattering sex in their soundproff dorm.

"Boy's i think I left something in your dorm when we were practicing the other night could I prehaps go and look for it." Ginny asked

"Sure." they said in unison

They also left to have earth-shattering sex but on the way there Ginny said "I know what i lost my virginity." Draco picked her up and kissed her. Both sets of lovers enjoyed their sex especially Luna.

THE END (AN thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed it lots of love, Luna Malfoy 247 please R&R)


End file.
